Fire and Ice
by Paper Piano
Summary: After a nasty argument with America, China runs off in search of peace and finds it in Russia's arms. China's angry rant about the others somehow turns into a love confession, but luckily, Ivan returns his feelings! How will the other nations react to their new relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm trying my hand at RoChu. This was scribbled down on evey spare piece of paper I could find, I must've written it at least a million times before gaining the courage to post it. Hopefully, people enjoy this~! By the way, I only use -aru in less serious situations. Okay, enjoy~!  
**

**Fire and Ice**

Ivan watched Yao as he argued loudly with Arthur, an amused smile slowly spreading across his face. He enjoyed watching the Allies fighting, as it was so interesting and funny to watch, but he particularly enjoyed watching Yao duke it out with the other nations. The way Yao's golden eyes would narrow, the twist of his lips as scowled and the way his eyebrows formed a little 'v' when he was angry or frustrated. "Aiyah! America, you bastard!" China yelled, face livid and red. Turning on his heel, he stormed out of the meeting room, cursing loudly in Mandarin. France stood up, a strange smile spreading across his face. "I'll follow _Chine, oui*_? Make sure _la boulette peu*_ is alright~!" France moved to step out his chair, but England clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Frog...sit. We can all see that look in your eye." Francis looked at England angrily, visibly upset that his 'fun' had been interrupted. "Who're you calling a frog? I'll have you know that-" "Oh shut it, Pepé Le Pew!" England retorted, and the other's hands found their way to his neck. The two began to brawl it out on the table, cursing at each other and trying to hurt each other in a variety of ways. As much as Russia would've liked to see the two beat the crap out of each other, he was much too worried about China to focus on the two brawling. Ivan rose out of his chair, unhooking his jacket and bag from the chair behind him. He stepped silently out of the meeting room, violet eyes searching for a certain Asian.

"China?" Ivan called experimentally, his voice ringing out through the empty hallway. His footsteps were very loud as he walked slowly down the hallway. "China?" He called again, eyebrows furrowing in worry. What if China had left and gotten lost? This had been one of the first times they had hosted the Allied Forces meeting in France, and it was possible that he had gotten confused with the many artistically-beautiful hallways and arches of France's place. "Yao?!" Ivan was almost shocked as he heard how desperate he sounded. How odd. He heard a little gasp and the rufle of cloth. Russia followed the noise, as he grew closer and closer to it, the noise grew louder, and Ivan could detect a hint of...crying?

"Yao?" Russia said once more as he peeked his head around the corner, silver-blonde hair falling into his eyes as they widened, taking in the Chinese man's appearance. Ivan's eyes softened. Yao had obviously been crying...or having a blowjob. Russia blinked then shook his head. He was just going to pretend that thought never crossed his mind. Ever. "Yao..." Ivan crouched down so that he was kneeling, on the same level as Yao. "What's wrong?" China hissed under his breath, and his eyes rose to meet Ivan's violet orbs. "It's alright, you can tell me." With the permission to continue, Yao went off.  
He ranted, cursed and at the end of his rant, Yao looked at Ivan with angry, crazed eyes. But underneath the anger and frustration, there was something else; longing? His hair was disheveled, face flushed from yelling and the Chinese man looked so...rapeable. Russia's eyes widened and he blushed; shaking his head again to get rid of that thought as well.

Ivan looked up again; the sniffling started once again, and he could see China's eyes beginning to mist. Russia opened his arms to the Chinese, and Yao slouched into the embrace, crying silently into Ivan. "Yao...if I may ask...what did America say to you that made you so angry?" Yao stiffened and sighed. "He...poked my back while I was arguing with Arthur, and...he touched the scar." China lowered his voice to a whisper. He continued, trying to ignore Russia's chants next to him. "He asked me what happened there, and I said it was nothing, but he wouldn't listen. He laughed that annoying laugh of his and asked if it was from Japan. I didn't know how to respond, so I yelled at him." Yao looked up at him, looking small and remorseful. Ivan stared back at him, surprised. He had never quite noticed this before, but China had a very nice face. He examined the sharp cheekbones, the pale creamy skin, the shiny golden eyes still somewhat misted with tears.

"Ivan...?" Ivan raised an eyebrow at the Chinese man using his name. "Da?" "_Wo ai ni_." Ivan froze, his mind translating the little Chinese that he knew. _I love you. _And in that moment, Ivan took a chance. He angled his head and pressed his lips to Yao's.

Yao visibly stiffened, and Ivan's heart nearly snapped. China's golden eyes slipped closed, and he wrapped his arms around the European's neck, fiddling with the edges of the Russian's scarf. Ivan's heart swelled with glee and childish giddiness, pulling the Asian closer to him. Yao hummed a little in contentment, fingers moving up from the scarf to the silver-locks, knotting his fingers into the hair. Ivan smiled a little into the kiss, gloved hands moving swiftly and snatching the hairband from the Chinese man's hair, ebony locks falling silkily across his shoulders, fanning out over the collarbone of the Asian, making him gasp. Ivan stole the chance and slipped his tongue inside the other's mouth, extracting a small moan from the smaller man.

"Well, well, what do we have here~?"

China and Russia both jumped apart, both visibly startled by the intrusion. Leaning against the doorway was Francis, Arthur, and Alfred, Francis with his strange smile once again. "Well then, Ivan, looks like you were able to get into his pants before I did, hmm?~" Ivan smiled eerily at the trio before scooping China up, bridal-style. "Jiiii~ Getting into his pants? I prefer the term 'becoming one', Francis. And that's not such a bad idea..." Ignoring the other's flabbergasted stares, Ivan swept Yao out of the room, whispering gently into his ear, "_Ya lyublyu tebya.*"_

* * *

**YAAY! I'm thinking about making this into a series of one-shots and HOT DAMN. Over 1,000 words! Normally I barely make it over 400!  
Translation Notes:**

**1. Chine, oui? -China, yes? (French)  
2. La boulette peu- The little dumpling (French)  
lyublyu tebya.-I love you (Russian)**

**However, I can't write lemon. Much less China becoming one with Ivan. Hope you enjoyed this and please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

Yao kept his face buried in the silky red sheets of his bed. If he stood, his ass would sting. If he turned, his ass would sting. After a lot of grimacing and groaning, the Chinese man had decided to remain lying face-down on the soft sheets. Mei skipped up to her elder brother's room. "Sensei~?" She called inside, her sweet voice a relief to hear. The only things Yao had heard before that were husky groans, grunts, screams, and-

Yao's face flushed as red as his sheets. _Let's not go there. _

"Yes, Mei, aru~?" He raised his voice. Mei swung the door open gleefully, a smile present on her face. "Kiku told me that you got home late and that you were in pain. I made you some tea." She set the small porcelain cup on his nightstand before taking her leave, the cup offering up the comforting scent of jasmine and lemon.

_Lemon...isn't that what Kiku calls sex in writi-  
_Yao's face darkened in color. Ivan was rubbing off on him.  
_That's not the only thing rubbing off on you-_

_"**AIYAH! STUPID** **SUBCONCIOUS, ARUU~!" **_

* * *

Yao lay on his bed once more. His rear had ceased it's throbbing ache, but he would walk with a little limp. He had sipped the tea that Taiwan had given him, but would smell the lemon and would be reminded of..._events..._

So he really couldn't do anything.

Instead of doing something like catching up on all that paperwork that his boss had given him, the Chinese man spent his hours laying down and watching the Korean dramas Yong Soo had lent him. He was just getting to the part where Chun Hei was about to confess to Dong-Min that she was the childhood friend he loved when his phone rang. Yao rolled over and picked up his phone, yawning slightly as he pressed the accept button. "_Wei*?"_ He murmured sleepily into the receiver. "_Privet, my_ _podsolnechnik~*!" _Yao sat up immediately, silken ebony hair tumbling around his shoulders as he jerked upwards. "Ivan, aru~!" The Chinese man began to fix his unruly hair, smoothing even more so and pushing the loose locks around his shoulders although he knew Ivan couldn't see him. "_I had fun last night~" _Ivan cooed, making the Easterner turn bright red. "Y-yes, so did I-" "_Would you like to become one with me again~?" _

"**_IVAN!"_**

_"Whaat~?" _Yao's face matched the shade of his sheets again, but with a little more of a purple tint. "I can barely walk, aru~! And I keep having dirty thoughts because of last night, aru~!" Yao noticed Vietnam, Japan, and South Korea staring at him with intrigued eyes. He saw the way Kiku's fingers twitched towards the camera he kept under the kotatsu table. He gave them all a warning look before lowering his voice to a hushed whisper. "_...But you liked it, da~? I mean, from those sounds you made, it sure seemed like-" When was the phone on **SPEAKER**?! _Kiku clapped a hand over his mouth and nose and rushed off to the bathroom, a concerned Viet following him with a few towels. Im Yong Soo continued to stare sadly at Yao, brown eyes earnest. "That means Aniki's breasts no longer belong to me, da ze..." The Southern Korean immediately perked up. "But that means Kiku's breasts still belong to me, da ze~! Kiku! Kiku, Kiku~!" The Korean rushed off to the restroom, leaving Yao to wonder what went wrong when he raised his siblings.  
The Chinese man turned back to his phone conversation with Ivan. "Some other time, okay, aru~? I have to go." "_Aw, okay. Bye~! Ya lyublyu tebya~!*"  
_Yao's face reddened.

"_Wo ai ni*_."

Even from the other end of the phone, Yao could hear the smile in his Northern neighbor's voice as he spoke. "_You would not believe how long I've wanted to hear that, Yao." _Yao smiled. "Yes, well, aru~..." Ivan hung up, laughing.

* * *

_In the bathroom..._

Kiku pressed the towel to his nose, desperately trying to stop the blood flow from his nose. Viet leaned over him, fussing over the angle his head was supposed to be at. Yong Soo burst into the door-literally, into the door, as Viet had closed it when they had come in-and wailed. "KIKUUU, YOUR BREASTS STILL BELONG TO ME, RIIGHT~?!" Kiku twitched, deciding not to answer for his well-being. Viet rolled her eyes at her sibling's idiocy and opened the door. Immediately, a screaming South Korea burst in, screeching about Kiku's 'breasts' and how he had 'special rights' to them. In the middle of his rant, Yong Soo stopped. "Eh? Why is Kiku's nose bleeding?" Viet shrugged; she honestly didn't know herself. She moved the towel to check on his nose while Yong Soo gasped. "EH! I know! It's because he imagined Aniki and Russia having hot man-sex, da ze~!" At the use of the term 'hot man-sex' Kiku's brown eyes widened, his face flushed, and a new gush of blood flooded out. Kiku's eyes rolled back into his head and he thudded back onto the tiled floor. Viet's shoulders tensed and she slid onto the floor next to Kiku.

"KIKU, DA ZE~!"

Yong Soo screamed, causing Mei and Yao to run inside the bathroom. "Kiku!" Mei cried, bending over to view Kiku's still-form. Yao pushed the others aside, examining Kiku's vitals and his nose. "...I think...his nose hemorrhaged?" Yong Soo began to wail hysterically as if he'd heard Kiku was going to die. Viet and Mei shot up to try to calm the hysterical Korean while Yao yelled at the trio to shut up.

"WAAAAAAH! KIKU, DA ZE~!"  
"YONG SOO, KIKU IS NOT GOING TO DIE!"  
"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP, ARU~?! I CAN'T HELP KIKU OUT IF YOU'RE ALL YELLING, ARU~!"  
"Sorry, sensei!"  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH~!"

* * *

The Republic of the Philippines was having a pretty nice day so far. She had been able to get a lot of errands done for the Asian house today. She had finished the groceries and had decided to splurge a bit on the Mochi ice cream that Kiku enjoyed so much, had run the laundry, and did her share of the chores. Her wooden sandals thwacked against the tightly-packed dirt path leading to the door as she slid the door open.

And what else to greet her ears than the sound of screams?

Maria's eyes widened and she set the bags down before hurrying over to the source of the screams.

"GAH, OW, VIET, DA ZE~!"  
"SHUT UP, YONG SOO!"  
"WOULD YOU-OW! MEI!"  
"SORRY, SORRY~!"

She yanked the door to the bathroom open and before her was quite a sight. Kiku lay, bleeding from his nose on the floor. Yao was leaning over him, clutching his eye with one hand and prodding Kiku's nostrils with the other. Mei was apologizing profusely, Yong Soo and Viet duking it out in the corner, using moves from Kiku's action animes. They all looked up simultaneously at the sound of the door opening and beamed at her.

"Maria, aru~!"  
"MARIA, DA ZE~! VIET'S BEING MEAN TO ME~!"  
"MARIA! YONG SOO IS BEING EVEN MORE OF AN IDIOT THAN USUAL!"  
"OI! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MORE THAN USUAL, DA ZE~!? YOU SHOULD BE MORE GRATEFUL, YOU CAME FROM ME, DA ZE~!"  
"HOW COULD I HAVE COME FROM-"

Maria's eye twitched.  
"..."

"..."

"..."

"...what..."  
"...the..."  
"...actual..."

"KIKU FAINTED BECAUSE YAO AND RUSSIA HAD HOT GAY MAN SEX!"

_Thud. _

"E-eh?! Maria?! Why is your nose bleeding, da ze~?"  
"Maria! Wake up, aru~!"  
"I think her nose is bleeding more than Kiku's!"

* * *

**Tch, Philippines, you dirty girl, you.**

Not unlike the rest of us, of course ;D  
I don't own anyone besides Piri :3

**Viet- Vietnam. Real original name, I know~!  
Check out my stories and drop off a review~!**


End file.
